Sweet Lilith Nights
by LittleLovelyGirl
Summary: An Rp between a friend and myself put into story. Enjoy! :D And Review! PLease! ;.;?
1. A chance meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts, Draco, Harry Hermione, Ron, or anything else related to Harry Potter, save my character Lilith. On that note, this story is co-authored. Thank you BrownEyedBaby, for everything. You are the best rper I've ever met, especially when it comes to Draco. (No offense Jackie! I still love you!)  
  
Lilith Densy Silverose looked out the window of the East tower. The empty room held no furniture, nor did it even have a glass window. Outside, she saw the day turn chilly. Her hair, which had become an almost silver-white color, blew around; the tower was acting like a wind tunnel. She found this to be a good thing, as it kept most people away. She gripped the paper in her hand tightly. She was really alone. She was now under threat of being sued- by her own parents!  
  
'So this is what it's like to not be wanted.' She thought bitterly as her hair blew in graceful swirls around her. She never thought this would happen... at least this wasn't how she imagined she'd lose her family. She thought about the people who had offered to help her. How could she-in good conscious- accept that help? She was a near stranger to them, someone who ate and sat alone, someone without anyone who gave a damn.  
  
"Why should I be surprised by anything anymore? I brought this on myself... somehow..." She spoke quietly out loud, and wouldn't have noticed anyone coming in the room.  
  
She let the paper go, and fluttered around and around in the room, as if mocking her. She moved to the window and closed her eyes, letting the now- falling rain splatter her on the face. If felt cold, but so did the tears she shed as they slipped down her face...  
  
Draco raced out of the common room. He wasn't about to be blamed for something Goyle had thought up. As if by instinct, he decided to go to the east tower. No one was ever up there, the only tower the proved useful was to the north, which overlooked the lake.  
  
He slowed down and climbed the stairs, his robes dripping, and then he went up through the trap door. When he turned from the door, a piece of paper flew over his eyes. He removed it and slowly looked over it. When he looked up, he noticed a girl standing by the window, letting the rain fall on her face.  
  
"Does this belong to you?" He walked to the window and leaned in the opening next to her, the rain soaking his sleeves further.  
  
Draco hadn't realized that he was actually being nice. He had a new respect for life since his mother sent him the news. Maybe not a new outlook on people, but he figured one day, someone was going to have to help him and it was time to have more alliances.  
  
She jumped, almost as if she'd been pricked. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was only Malfoy... wait a minute... MALFOY?!?!? All color drained from her face, and she was about to make a nasty retort when she realized that he was actually being nice.  
  
"I...Um...y...Yes...actually..." She slowly held out a hand for the paper back as the color went to her face and came back in a flushed red color. This was the person who she'd been fighting a crush of for almost 3 years now, and he was ACTUALLY being nice!! To HER!! "I.... my name's Lilith. Lilith Silverose." Why not introduce herself? She knew who he was, but seeing as she was a Gryffindor and only had one or two of his classes now, she didn't see how he'd know her. Her bangs were, by now, plastered down to her face, and she was glad she'd worn her vest with her white shirt because she was soaked from the rain.  
  
"Um... if you don't mind my asking... what brought you up here?... Not many people come here by choice..." She was looking for anything to keep him from asking what was on the paper... 'Yeah, Lilith, as if he'd even care.' She thought numbly to herself. She didn't want to have his sympathy... she had plenty of that from other people. And no matter how much she wanted to... she just wouldn't feel right moving in with anyone who offered. She suppressed a sigh and looked back out the window, closing her shockingly green eyes and let the rain hit her face again.  
  
She just let the rain hit her face as she waited for his answer.  
  
Draco nodded at the introduction. "I've heard of you. You don't associate with Potter, Weasel, and Mudblood that often, do you?" He pulled his arms into his chest. "Draco Malfoy... and no doubt you've heard of me before." He stood up straight, struck with pride in the fact that everyone knew him or feared him.  
  
Draco stood once again with his hands out of the window, catching the rain in his palms, and then flipping his hands so the water continued to fall. "The only reason I'm up here is because I didn't want to be apart of Crabbe and Goyle setting off a few jokes in the common room. Which, I'll probably be blamed anyway, but I did my best to get away."  
  
He looked at Lilith. She seemed distracted, and normally, Draco wasn't sympathetic to other people's problems, but it was time to try. "What brings you up here then?"  
  
"No I don't associate with them... actually they don't know I exist... I'm surprised you've even heard of me... And yes, I've heard of you. Very few people haven't. Your father is Lucius Malfoy, right? Heh... That must be nice..."  
  
She realized she was babbling. "Sorry. Well, if you end up needing an alibi, I'll supply you with one, you know... seeing how it's true that you really weren't involved in anything those two are probably doing. Heh..." She listened to herself talk... she was nervous. Dear Merlin, she hoped she wouldn't suddenly say something stupid like how she's had a crush on him for almost three years.  
  
He asked.... She opened her eyes again and let the water hit them, blurring her vision. "Do you want the sob story, or do you want the excuse?"  
  
Why should she tell someone who probably wouldn't care about her problem? Besides, it wasn't as if Draco Malfoy was suddenly going to grow angel wings and a halo and offer her a place to stay.  
  
She was letting the letter get wet, and the ink that ran from it stained her pale white hand, the black droplets falling hundreds of feet to the earth like poison from a wound.  
  
Draco listened intently to Lilith's answers. She had heard of his father, and he had no doubt she was in awe of him. Of course, Draco couldn't stand his father at the moment. Somehow, he knew that the only reason his mother needed help with the baby was because his father wasn't accepting the child. Draco shook his head back into reality.  
  
"Tell me the sob story... I think I got the excuse from the letter." He pointed to the soggy piece of paper in her hand. The letter now was just streaks of black ink on a piece of parchment. None of the words could be made out, and the parchment itself was beginning to tear from the wind and rain hitting it.  
  
The rain began to increase in strength, and lightening could be seen across the grounds. Draco grasped Lilith's shoulders and pulled her back from the window, even though she was already wet. She was shaking a bit, so Draco sat her down against the wall where the wind in the room couldn't be felt. He took off his robe and laid it over her to warm her. It had dried off since he had come into the tower, and he didn't need it.  
  
Draco sat down next to her and listened to her story.  
  
She could hardly believe he was being this nice to her. She half thought that she was going to wake up at any second... but when she realized she was awake, she found enough of her voice to begin her story.  
  
"Well... it started when I was fairly young. My mother had left my father and me. She had said something about me being a burden, and a reminder of her lost youth... My dad was crushed, he's a sweet man, but very gullible. It took him sometime for him to recover, but he did, and he did his best to raise me.  
  
"When I first arrived at Hogwarts, I had hoped to make new friends and such... Heh... yeah, right. Most people didn't notice me at all, save for school staff. I got lonely, and started a penmanship with my father. We wrote each other everyday, that is, until about two months ago. His letters stopped. I knew something was wrong, but I couldn't leave school to find out... until he wrote me back two weeks ago... He said that my mother had returned, and that she wanted to make us a family again. I doubted that. What she wanted was to brainwash him, and make him her pet and slave... I spoke to him through the common room fireplace when no one was around... Heh... He... was worn... tired and older looking then I'd ever seen before... "  
  
Her face contorted in a mixture of pain, and she fought to keep from crying in front of him. "I was told to not return home, because I was no longer welcomed there... And when I wrote to my father... I got a letter from my mother's attorney ... stating that if I were to ever try to contact them again, I'd be sued for harassment. And, well, I have a very limited amount of people at school who would give a damn..."  
  
She pulled his cloak around her tighter, shivering a bit still. "I ... couldn't find the heart to take up some offers of people letting me stay with them... I hardly know the people who did... I just..." She shrugged. "Why would some person I hardly know let me stay with them when I know I would never be able to pay them back?..."  
  
With a heavy sigh, she hugged her knees, and closed her eyes, letting her head rest against the wall. "Sorry for laying this on you..."  
  
Draco closed his eyes and listened to Lilith's story. He imagined what it would be like if his parents ever abandoned him. It was a horrible thing to think about. When she had finished, he opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"I can't say I know how you feel, but if it makes things any better, you could always..." He noticed her robe after she hugged her knees. She was a Gryffindor, there was no way his father would let him invite a Gryffindor for the summer. He swallowed and continued, "...I mean, you could always take up someone on their offer. Maybe they don't know you, but you are their classmate, and they want to watch out for you."  
  
He too leaned his head against the wall, his mind stranded to his mom. "Maybe it'll help you if I let you in on my little secret."  
  
She couldn't help but smile a little. He was so... nice... Not anything like what her Gryffindor classmates had said. "I'm good at keeping secrets, besides... I don't have anyone to tell." She gave a wry smile. "So, do tell..."  
  
She wondered what could be plaguing him. He was Draco Malfoy, right? The boy with money and both parents... a family. He had high class friends, and self-appointed body guards. He probably even had a girlfriend...  
  
Lilith kept her eyes closed as she waited patiently for Draco to speak. She hugged her knees tighter. Why were things the way they were?... Why couldn't she have been in Slytherin?... maybe then she could have had a chance with him... Maybe... in a couple hundred-thousand years or so.  
  
Draco took a deep breath, confronting his problem, or joy, for the first time out-loud. He decided just to start with the point.  
  
"My mother is having another child, which is going to mess up the fact that I'm my parent's only heir. Now, there really isn't a problem with having a younger sibling, I suppose, someone to pick on and teach everything to. But I get this feeling..."  
  
He paused and shook his head, "...more like a strong intuition that my father doesn't want the child. The only reason I say that is because my mother sent me a letter about it, and she mentioned she needed some real help. The only reason she would turn to me is if my father had turned on her."  
  
He looked at Lilith. He couldn't think of what else to tell her about it.  
  
Her eyes opened and she looked at him with Sympathy. "I'll help you out any way I can." It was the only thing she could think of saying. She wasn't going to make him promise anything, or make any pledges. That would be just plain stupid.  
  
Lilith's shocking green eyes bore into Draco's eyes. She meant it when she said she'd help him, even if he couldn't help her. "I'm sorry, about your father... I guess there's a lot about you people don't know..."  
  
In truth, she'd never really seen him as a bad guy... But how could she honestly say she hadn't seen him as having the perfect life to brag about?  
  
"I wish I had a sibling... but then again... that'd be just one more person for my mother to brainwash." She finally tore her eyes away from his. "I am sorry." Her eyes became glued to his robe on her lap, keeping her legs warm as the storm outside only got louder. "Hey... Draco?...If you... ever need anyone to talk to... if you ever just need someone to listen... You can come to me...I mean it..."  
  
She hoped he believed her.  
  
Draco felt the weakness in his mind. He had never really thought of being nice before, and here it was paying off. Maybe he had just picked the right person to talk to, Gryffindor or not.  
  
"Right back at you." He smiled and put is hand on her knee. His eyes were looking at her pale complexion and wet hair. He hadn't ever noticed any other girl besides Pansy. 'But she's a Gryffindor, don't go there...' he thought.  
  
He removed his hand after a few moments and placed it back on his own lap. Then, he let out a sigh as his head hit the wall behind him. The storm grew louder, and the wind picked up a bit. Draco somehow found himself wishing that he could find a reason for grabbing onto Lilith and not letting her go. He wanted something to protect her from.  
  
She wished he'd have left his hand on her knee... it was almost comforting. She didn't mind rain. It was the thunder and lightning of storms that she hated.  
  
Outside, there was a brilliant flash of light, casting odd shadows around them. She closed her eyes. Ever since she was little she had hated storms. The rumbling sound of thunder was almost deafening, and she jumped in her seat with a startled cry. Grabbing the robe that was still on her lap, she hid under it, half from embarrassment, and half in longing to make the storm go away. The tower still rumbled a bit from the shock of such catastrophic sound waves.  
  
She peeked out from under his robe, blushing. "Sorry... I just... well... hate thunder storms... rain's ok.... Just... the thunder and lightning scare the beejees out of me..."  
  
Draco had never been afraid of storms before. He was comforted by them most of the time. As he watched how scared she was, he knew this was the only chance he was going to get to protect her. He had to make a split second decision about how he felt about Pansy, and how his parents would react, and what his friends would think, for right when all of this ran through his mind, another lightening bolt hit. It startled Draco since it had hit the ground near the tower.  
  
He looked out to see the smoke from where the lightening had hit. Not but a few seconds later, a loud thunder shook the tower and Draco pulled himself back inside. He noticed Lilith was under the robe, and he immediately made his decision.  
  
He dropped to his knees beside her and picked her up into his arms. He slowly moved on his knees away from the window, carrying her with him. When they were far enough away from it, Draco put her down, but left his arms wrapped around her, making sure she was safe from the wind and rain.  
  
She couldn't help but give a small whimper as the last bolt that rocked the tower actually hit the ground near it... she could smell the burnt ground. But before she could peek out, she felt herself being lifted, a sensation she was most certainly not used to...  
  
None the less, she held onto him, her cheeks blushing a bright red as he carried her out of the room, and even then, not letting her go. She didn't want him to let go either. He was keeping her safe, safe from the wind, rain, thunder and Lighting. She pressed closer, but not imposingly so, to him. He was so warm. Could this really be happening? She prayed it wasn't a dream. She prayed to all the deities she knew of, and then some.  
  
"..I...I like you a lot... Draco... A lot a lot..." She said softly, shyly, as if she were a 3rd grader talking to a boy she had a crush on... well, she wasn't a third grader, but she DID have a crush on him.  
  
She just hoped... well... no matter.  
  
Draco was silent as he listened to Lilith confess to him how she felt. It was horrible to think that such a wonderful person could fall for someone that wasn't that great. He thought about his hardships, and how much she was going through. Maybe she was caught up in the emotions of the moment.  
  
Draco couldn't say anything in response. He thought about Pansy, and how much she meant to him. How his father approved of her as a good suitor. But then he pulled his mind back to reality. Lilith was sensitive, but not like any other Gryffindor Draco knew. She was in awe of his father, something other Gryffindors definitely were not.  
  
He still didn't say anything, but pulled her closer to him, rocking her back and forth. Her head was rested on his shoulder, and he gently laid his head on hers.  
  
She closed her eyes, and just listened, the storm raged around the tower, but even with that, this close, she could hear his heart beating. He was so warm, and this felt... good. It felt right to Lilith.  
  
She instinctively nuzzled her head against his shoulder lightly, smiling as his head rested on her. It was beginning to get late out, but then again, without Filtch or Norris around... it didn't really matter. She breathed in deeply, the light scent of him drifting to her.  
  
She hummed softly, just loud enough for him to hear, it was a lullaby her father used to sing to her when she was small and couldn't get to sleep. Dumbly, sleepily, she murmured to him. "You smell nice... did you know that?" She smiled a little, and went back to humming, which became softer and softer as she struggled to stay awake.  
  
"Hey... Draco?... I think I'm getting' a little bit sleepy..." The words came out, but barely. Would he still be nice to her when the sun came out tomorrow?... She didn't know... and frankly, she didn't care. She'd found a few minutes of happiness in the darkness life was determined to bury her in. Perhaps tonight she would sleep peacefully.  
  
Draco listened to her sing. He remembered the tune. His mother sang it to him at night, when his father wasn't home. He thought of what a great mother she really was, and how much his father intimidated her. Then, his mind drifted to how he was no longer the only one who would hear that song from her.  
  
"Lilith... if you are getting tired, maybe we should get you back to the dorms." He lifted his head off hers, and lifted her chin with his hand so that she was looking at him. "You don't want Mudblood knowing you're gone. She's mental, that one!"  
  
Not only did he fear Hermione catching Lilith, but he also wondered what Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy were thinking. They didn't have a clue where he was, or who he was with. And Draco knew that the minute he entered his dorm room, there would be questions. But there would be even more if he stayed in the tower with Lilith for the night.  
  
She looked into his eyes. He had such stunning eyes. "No one will notice me missing. Potter and company barely register my existence. And since you're the great Draco Malfoy... you can have your secrets... I..." She blushed a bit. She couldn't help but just wish this to last longer...but... "But... if you think it's best to go to our respective dorms... then... I won't oppose you.  
  
She did something brazen, that took all the bravery she had. She leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. Lilith shrugged as she pulled back. "Dreams have to end sometime, I suppose."  
  
Lilith stood and looked at him, a half-hearted smile. Knowing he would probably choose to leave, she savored what she would have in the morning. The brief interlude in her life when Draco Malfoy, the boy she had a crush on for 3 years, talked to her, and was nice to her, even though they were from separate house, enemy houses.  
  
Draco tried not to smile, but couldn't help it. He was, however, a guy who liked girls. He looked out of the window and saw that the rain had died down. He looked back at Lilith and stood up, giving her his hand to help her up.  
  
"I suggest we should go now, before the rain starts up again." He pointed towards the window. "And I wouldn't say that dreams have to end, just be delayed for a while."  
  
He was sincere with what he was saying, but he wasn't sure why he had said it. He wished he could have spent the time with Pansy instead of Lilith. 'Lilith is great,' he thought, 'but it feels like I'm doing something wrong.'  
  
Draco knew the soft side of him had come out, and that Lilith would never see him as the same rude and crude boy he really was.  
  
She looked out, and smiled a bit. She knew it wasn't certain, but for now, that narrow ray of sunlight in her life was enough to keep her alive. "You have my word that I will never tell anyone about our meeting." She spoke softly as she took his hands to stand up. "Maybe I'll see you around. Maybe..."  
  
She stepped down slowly, stopping just before she disappeared from his view going down the spiral stairs of the tower. "If you ever just want someone to talk to... I'll be here..."  
  
With that, she stepped down the stairs to the darkness of the tower entrance. 


	2. Perhaps it is meant to be?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts, Draco, Harry Hermione, Ron, or anything else related to Harry Potter, save my character Lilith. On that note, this story is co-authored. Thank you BrownEyedBaby, for everything. You are the best rper I've ever met, especially when it comes to Draco. (No offense Jackie! I still love you!)  
  
Lilith sat in the East tower, looking out. It was a beautiful day outside, and she couldn't help but feel... free. She was slowly forgetting about her problems. She couldn't save her father, or get rid of her mother. She couldn't do anything at all. She would probably die. It was odd, but it didn't bother her anymore. Maybe Fred and George Weasely would take her into employment....  
  
She was fairly engrossed in thought and would not have heard anyone come into the tower.  
  
Draco stepped into the east tower. It was the third time he had gone back since the night with Lilith. The thoughts of her cleared his mind. As he walked in, he noticed that Lilith was sitting alone. His heart began pounding and his head became hot. He hadn't talked to her in a while, and he didn't know what to say. Calming himself down, he sat next to her. He smiled as he tapped her shoulder. "Hey"  
  
She nearly jumped out of her skin, and turned, finding it was Draco, and smiled. "Hey... How've you been... and how's your girl?" She often wondered about him. She tried to not let jealousy enter her mind, and had found herself successful. She just wished the best for him.   
  
Draco's face turned red. "I've been fine..." he smiled at her. He had never intended on making her jealous. He didn't even know what Pansy was to him anymore. "She's not my girl..." His voice trailed off. He wasn't about to make that statement powerfully, but there was a truth in it. Pansy was not Draco's girlfriend.  
  
"Ah... but she means something to you though..." She was being honest, and the tone she'd heard in Draco's voice gave her statement merit. While she understood there probably could never be anything between the two of them, she just hoped that he liked her... "Heh... I still don't know what to do... the offers have been scattered to the wind... So yeah..."  
  
Draco took in a breath. It was true, he did care about Pansy, but he cared about Lilith in the same way. He wondered if he could actually be attracted to this Gryffindor. "I understand... offers are scarce when you don't know the right kind of people..." He wished he could offer her a place to stay, but it would never work. His mom might be alright with it, since she wasn't a normal Gryffindor, but his father would have a fit.  
  
"Yeah... Oh... yeah... want to her what my dearest mother did now? She FROZE my Gigots account! I can't access my money at all! Ha!" She broke out in hysterical laughter, as if a horrendously funny joke had just been told. In truth she was just trying to hide how absolutely terrified she was of her uncertain future. : "anyway... how've your grades been?"  
  
"She can't do that! What are you going to live on?" Draco was horrified with what her mother had done. He thought about how much he would hate his parents for that. "Look, I can probably get someone to unfreeze your account, but until then, I can take care of you... financially of course." His father would never find out... Draco's vault was never checked.  
  
She blushed and sighed. "I'll just have to work... if I get a good job then I might be able to survive... I don't want to drain your account, Draco. I know you're probably a Billzillionare or something... but I just... I would never be able to repay you...You might need the money later in life... who knows...?" Hopefully he didn't see the hand she was sitting on, and how badly it was shaking.  
  
Draco smiled. "No, it's alright. It's my father's money...not mine. And just like you, I'm having parent problems too. My father and my mother probably aren't even speaking anymore." He looked at Lilith, and could see the sense of fear or nervousness in her eyes. "Why stress yourself with a job? You have other things to deal with..."  
  
"I... are you certain?" She felt like a rat for taking up the offer, but he was right. With her classes as they were she wouldn't have the time, or the energy to deal with any more on her plate. She was only barely passing potions. Her eyes averted back to her lap. "Thank you Draco." She bit her tongue to keep from crying, she also refrained from throwing her arms around Draco and crying her thanks to him.   
  
Draco put his arm around her shoulders. "Don't mention it." He smiled as he pulled her closer to him. He could sense that she wanted to cry. "I just don't want to see you throw away what you have worked for just because your parents are so bloody horrible."  
  
She couldn't restrain herself; she hugged him, and closed her eyes. He always seemed to come along when she needed him. She gave a half laugh. "You have got to be my lucky star, Draco."   
  
"Lucky star, shooting star, same thing" He laughed with her, embracing her hug. It was great to be able to freely talk about anything. With Pansy it always seemed like they were playing tricks and talking about how all purebloods were powerful. Draco still liked to play jokes and he stuck by what he was taught, but this was something new... something wonderful.  
  
"Hey... Um... Draco?... Would you like to eat supper up here with me tonight?... I heard that the stars are going to absolutely beautiful... and I've been working on a charm like the one on the great hall's ceiling... But... I can totally understand if you don't want to.. With your obligations and all..."  
  
Draco smiled. "Actually, I'd love to. It'd be a refreshing change from the dreary hall. Of course, my fellow Slytherins will be suspicious, but I can control that. What exactly did you have in mind?"  
  
She grinned. "Well... even a little goodie two shoes Gryffindor have some connections... I managed to get some wine... good stuff... and perhaps some lamb basted in wine?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
later that night  
  
Lilith had set up a rather lovely looking dinner for the two of them. The roof let the beautiful night show through via her enchantment of it. She waited patiently for him... Hoping, praying he would come. She was breaking several major rules with some of the items she had...  
  
Draco slipped out of the common room without anyone really noticing. He ran all the way to the tower, but slowly climbed the stairs. He thought about what he was doing. He was going against his whole family. This wasn't just dinner... this was a date. He took a deep breath, combed his hand through his blonde hair and walked up to where Lilith was waiting.  
  
She'd even dressed up for him, having transfigured one of her robes into a fine dress, long and black, fluttering lightly, illuminated by the stars and gentle, floating candle light. She did not look like the tom boy most were accustomed to seeing her as. She looked like a lady.  
  
As Draco walked in, he noticed how dressed up Lilith was. He thanked himself for choosing his best dark green robe. He sat down next to her, kissing her cheek. "You look absolutely gorgeous tonight."  
  
She blushed crimson, and was thankful for the dim light. "And you look enchanting, as always." She smiled and looked into his eyes. "I... I hope you like what I've prepared... the Kitchen Elves almost banned me from the kitchen..."  
  
Draco smiled. "Nonsense. I'm sure whatever you have prepared is lovely." He quickly pulled out a stemmed white rose out of the inside of his robe. "A rose by any other name would never smell as sweet" He handed her the rose, quoting a small sonnet of Shakespeare... a Muggle playwright.  
  
She managed to keep her eyes from water, gently taking the rose. She made a vow to never let it die. "Shakespeare..." She only barely whispered. She kissed his cheek softly, delicately, taking his hand, and leading him to the picnic blanket she'd set up. Smiling, she pulled him to sit down with her, gently.  
  
Draco touched the rose softly with his wand as they sat down at the blanket. "Forever its beauty will last, until the last star falls from the sky." He removed his wand and returned it to his pocket. Then, he took Lilith's hand, smiling at her. He gently drew her near him and kissed her lips softly. He didn't know if it was what he wanted to do, or if the atmosphere around him had an affect on him, but he was happy.  
  
She kissed him in return, softly, and her heart leapt. Her first kiss! Her cheeks became a crimson color as she felt his warmth. She felt an unrelenting joy within her heart that she had never known before. She was truly happy...  
  
Draco silently pulled away. He moved closer to her, his heart beating faster. Sitting up against her was a feeling he hadn't experienced with Pansy. He could have been kissing Pansy and still never felt this secure with a girl. Draco kissed Lilith's forehead, wrapping his arms around her. It was obvious he had never felt this way about anyone.  
  
She could only manage to breath out slowly, and not wanting to let the feeling that she had go, she let him pull her to him, closing her eyes as he kissed his forehead. Words formed in her mind that if she wasn't careful, would slip out. Cautiously, she looked up to him, laying her head on his shoulder. "Would... you care for some wine?..."  
  
Draco smiled, running his fingers through her hair. "Sure." He leaned forward, pouring them each a glass of wine. He never wanted to trouble Lilith with petty stuff that was considered woman's work. He handed her a glass, and smiled. "A drink... to us..."  
  
"To us..." She whispered softly, almost shyly. She sipped the wine slowly. Draco was here... he kissed her... And now he was drinking wine with her under stars and candlelight. And soon they would hopefully be enjoying a finely cooked dinner followed by desert...She sipped her wine slowly, and looked at him, blushing. This particular vintage was rather well-aged...   
  
Draco laughed to himself. He knew he could no longer pretend that he didn't like this girl. Pansy hadn't even come close to him, and here was this beautiful girl, making him dinner. He reached into his pocket, but quickly stopped, returning his hand to Lilith's. He was going to wait until desert.  
  
She blushed, yet again, and brought the dinners to them. She had wanted everything to be perfect. This was perhaps the only date she was ever going to get with a guy. And she felt her heart flutter at the mere thought of it being the male she'd... dare she say... loved... since the 3rd year?..."Dinner... is served..."  
  
Draco took the plates from Lilith, letting her sit down. Then, he placed her plate in front of her. "It looks marvelous" He smiled. He couldn't believe how easily he was complementing everything. It made him feel so much better to know he now had someone he could be himself around... not the person that he had made himself out to be.  
  
She smiled, looking to him. "I hope it tastes alright. Thank you, Draco." She felt... well, to put it plainly, privileged. "Would you like more wine?" Her own glass was nearly empty, and she looked up to him. Perhaps his was too? He laughed. "I'm sure everything will be fine. Just relax a bit." He poured her some more wine, leaving his own glass empty. Then, leaving his plate, he crawled around her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Slowly, he began to massage her shoulders and back, hoping she wouldn't be as tense.  
  
Her eyes closed, and she felt his hands on her shoulders. She practically melted. He knew exactly what nerves to hit to make her relax. She found herself blinking. "You have... really good hands.."   
  
He stopped massaging her neck, wrapping his arms around her waste from behind. He slowly began kissing her neck. No doubt she would be scared by this, but it was the only romantic thing he could think of. He wondered what she was thinking, but continued his gently kisses along her neck and ear.  
  
Her mind slipped, and the words that had been struggling to get free since he kissed her broke out. "Draco... I... I love you..." A shiver was sent up her spine as he kissed her neck. She was scared... but... something in her heart, as corny as it sounds, told her this was right... and she believed it.  
  
Draco's mind was lost. Lilith had said three words that he longed to hear from Pansy. But now, he was hearing them from Lilith... in such a short time. He couldn't believe it. He slid next to her, looking into her eyes. "You don't really mean that."  
  
: She blushed, looking down at her lap. She spoke softly. "I... do mean it..... and if I don't... then it's something very close to it.." She was blushing. She meant it. "I'm sorry if I've ruined your evening..." She was blushing and not able to look up at him...  
  
He took his hand, and lifted her eyes to his. "No, you didn't ruin it. Quite the opposite." He reached into his pocket again. "I was going to save this until desert, but I think now is sufficient." He pulled out a red velvet box, and opened it. Inside contained a diamond heart-shaped necklace. "I was hoping you would wear it. That way you always remember who... loves you"  
  
Lilith forgot how to breathe for several long moments. She only barely managed to nod, blinking, and looking at him, this time, she could not stop the tears from brimming in her eyes. She smiled at him. No one in her entire life had ever been so sweet, kind, loving, and... real... to her... "I do love you Draco Malfoy... and I will never take it off..." She could only barely breathe the words. Her heart beating a thousand beats a minute...   
  
Draco slipped the necklace out of the box, and gently clasped it around her neck. It hung perfectly in the dip of her neck. He smiled and watched the diamond sparkle in the candle light.  
  
She couldn't manage to find words to express what she was feeling. Tears slowly slipped down her flustered cheeks as he placed the beautiful necklace around her unworthy neck. "Draco... I...I..." She just... couldn't think. Her hand caught his, and she held it over her heart.  
  
Draco laughed at the modesty. He knew she was the one he was meant to be with... for the time being. He removed his hand from her heart and drew her near him. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and he held her in the warmth of his own robe  
  
She leaned into him, gently, snuggling against him, lightly resting her head back on his chest. She would never, ever, ever take that beautiful necklace off, not even if her life depended on it. It was like the rose he'd given her, something she would never let die.  
  
He ran his fingers through her hair, keeping her head on his chest. His arm eventually dropped to hers, and he began running his fingers up and down her arm. He held on to her, not wanting anything to happen, not wanting the night to end.  
  
She didn't want the night to end either. She figured if she died right then, she wouldn't know the difference. She was in pure bliss. Lilith hummed very softly, her song in time with the beating of his heart.  
  
He listened carefully to the tune she hummed. It was a song he remembered, from a while ago. It had been before Hogwarts, before he was even old enough to know who he was. His mind wondered back to who he used to be. Friendly and playful, and it was now coming back to him because of a song?  
  
She continued to hum to him. Her father had hummed it to her, when she was very small. She felt so ... safe... in his arms, and never wanted to let him go. She would always be there for him, come hell or high water. Maybe it was the wine.. or the atmosphere, or just the circumstances... but she could feel herself drifting off into a light sleep, singing to him still..  
  
Draco heard a strong wind enter the tower, blowing out the candles. The moon still shown brightly into the window. He looked at Lilith, the moonlight dancing in her eyes. He wondered how much longer he could go on without kissing her... without telling her how he wanted her...  
  
Her head nuzzled against him, oh-so-gently, and she left out a soft, happy sigh, along with a gentle smile. His warmth ran through her like a fire, and she didn't notice at all when the candles went out. All she knew at that moment was that she was happy, and she wanted him... wanted to hold him, and take care of him, and never ever let him go.  
  
Draco kissed Lilith's forehead, then leaned his forehead against hers. Their eyes met, and a pang of horror hit him. He thought about how awful it would be if he hurt her. He wondered how she felt about him, truly, and how he felt about her deep in his own heart.  
  
Lilith's eyes locked with his. His gorgeous blue/silver eyes, illuminated by the moonlight, sparkling like rare gems. She was bold... and kisses his lips, softly, tenderly, but holding nothing back. If he had any questions about how she felt about him, there was his answer right there.  
  
She surprised him when she leaned in to kiss him, but he surprised himself when he kissed her back with the same amount of passion. He was swept away by the feelings he had for this girl. Why couldn't he come out and admit them? He knew he felt them, but had a hard time bringing himself to say anything at all.  
  
She didn't care. Even if he never said it, she could feel it in his lips, see it in his eyes, and hear it in the way he spoke and in his heart. Her arms slowly draped across his shoulders, her slender fingers tracing down his jaw bone gently as they did. 


End file.
